The Dragon and the Rose
by red balloon
Summary: This was formally under Apple my other pen name, Draco and Ginny meet in flames but end in love (chapter 10 is up, i had major writers block so sorry!)
1. They Meet

Draco Malfoy slammed his unoffending quill down hard on the table he was writing on. He had been swamped with homework from McGonagall. *Evil toad* he thought bitterly. He grabbed his beloved drawing journal and got up and went out to the corridor on the outside of the Slytherin dungeon. He took in a long deep breath and looked around. Professor Snape was walking towards him looking bitter and greasy as usual. 

"Draco" he said, he was the only teacher besides Dumbledore who ever called him by his first name, "What may I ask are you doing out here?"

"Oh professor I was just on my way to the library, you know to study up for my classes, I have a title to protect, Head Boy and what-not" he said.

"Oh yes, yes that's right okay go on."

As soon as Draco was out of Snape's hearing he smiled and let out a laugh. *gullible.* and he headed out the doors to the grounds.

It was only September so the grounds were crisp and cool. Trees were in full bloom with orange leaves. Draco walked to the lake and sat down on a bench. His favorite bench. It sat on the far eastern side of the lake and if you were there at the right time you could see the sun set just beyond the forest. He plopped himself down and pulled out his pencil and started to draw. 

Drawing got out all the emotions that were running around inside his head. He could draw and get most of his anger out. It was really too bad that he hadn't discovered it before his 6th year. It would have helped a lot with his frustration with Harry Potter and his two best friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. 

He had just started the trees around Hagrid hut when he heard the small crinkle of someone stepping on a leaf.

  
  


*~*~

  
  


Ginny Weasly was feeling cramped and hot in the Gryffendor common room and she couldn't take Colin and his constant staring problem. She really liked the attention but it was getting to be too much. She was annoyed because the one boy she liked wasn't doing it, instead he was staring off into space with Cho, and then last year she left and well, he became sad and gloomy. Which was a real turnoff. *God why couldn't he just get over that annoying brat?* she thought angrily. *Okay Gin, your getting angry again and that's really bad for you. Just go out and take a walk* and that's exactly what she did. She waved goodbye sweetly to Colin and said a friendly goodbye to her brother, but he was WAY too busy snogging with Hermione on the couch to pay any attention. Ginny gaged and walked on out the portrait. As soon as she was out of the castle she was hit with a blast of cool air. She tugged her robes tighter to herself and kept walking. She loved to walk around the lake on fall days. It helped when she was younger and she'd get so worried about school, Harry, Ron and everything else in her life. She used to break out into terrible rashes and come down with horrible colds from it. As she neared the eastern most side of the lake she spotter someone sitting on a bench. Whoever it was had white blonde hair and was pulling a book of some kind out of his bag. She walked faster to see who it was. As she was walking behind his bench her foot fell onto an old dead leaf. The boys head whipped around. "Malfoy" she spat looking at him her face was mixed with anger and hurt to see that he was looking at her with a disgusted look smirk playing across his pale pink lips.

  
  


"Hello Weasly" he said this slow and exaggerated the hello so it sounded like a long low purr. 

"Malfoy" Ginny was shaking with anger, she had inherited the Weasly temper.

"What do you want?" 

"I was just taking a walk Malfoy, and I thought you were someone else that's all"

"Oh like say. . . Potter?" he laughed his low raspy laugh at his own joke.

Ginny felt herself become more angry and knew she had to get away from him or else she's do something stupid, like pounce him.

"Look your spoiled little brat, I need to go, maybe we can continue this at a better time, maybe when I'm not seeing a dragon biting you and then proceeding to flail you around by the head while you scream 'MY HAIR MY HAIR" and with that she turned on her heel and stormed into the opposite direction. 

*My, my she has a temper* Draco though smiling to himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*~*~

  
  


I KNOW IT'S INCREDIBLY SHORT!!!! IM SO SORRY but I wanted to get this out for you all! Please forgive me but the story will get better I PROMISE!!!! Please R/R

  
  



	2. The Raven

A/N- Ok to see some answers to your reviews go on down to the bottom of the page and your questions will be answered.

  
  


Ginny stopped up to her dormitory and yanked her wizarding radio from under her bed and flipped the punk station and laid back as "PennyWise" came on singing "Fuck Authority." She tapped her foot on the end of the four poster. Her red "Converse" were keeping the beat as Jim Lindberg sang about taking offense to the status quo (*a/n* Status Quo-Society at this point in time**). 

Suddenly Raven Harding walked in. Raven was Ginny's best friend, and had been since Raven's transfer to Hogwarts during their fourth year. Raven had thick black hair with a red tint to it. She had eyes that boggled the mind. Her left eye was dark brown with flecks of gold scatter in a tight circle around the pupil. Her right eye was bright baby blue with a line of forest green around the edge. She was tall and thin, and her Hogwarts robes always had a scattered safety pin in them. 

When she heard the PennyWise song she started to sing and dance around the room. "Someday you gotta find another way you better right your mind and live by what you say today is just another day unless you set your sights and try to find a way. I say fuck authority silent majority raised by the system now it's time to rise against them we're sick of your treason sick of your lies fuck no we won't listen we're gonna open your eyes frustration domination feel the rage of a new generation we're living we're dying and we're never gonna stop trying you know the time is right to take control we got to take offense against the status quo no way not gonna stand for it today fight for your rights it's time we had our say!" Her black hair was flying around her face and she was positively screaming with Jim's voice. 

Ginny was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her freckled cheeks. Ginny and Raven looked nothing alike. Raven was mysterious and dark. Ginny looked bright and happy. She had the Weasley hair, but hers was toned down to a darker auburn than her brothers more orange hair. Her face was covered in freckles, that made her look childish in a certain aspect. Her deep green eyes stood out more than anything though. They had flecks of gold scattered randomly all around.

Raven and Ginny were brought togther when Raven was placed into their dorm. Ginny was listening to "The Sex Pistols" while writing out her DADA homework. Raven dropped her bag and looked wide eyed at Ginny.

Ginny could remember it even to this day...

~~~ "You like the Sex Pistols?!" Raven said looking astonished.

Ginny looked up from her parchment and laughed. "Well yeah... who in their right mind doesn't?"

"Okay if you really like them is Kid Vicious hott?"

"Dam straight!" Ginny laughed as Raven broke into a grin. ~~~

  
  


"So Gin-ster" Raven said finally calming down as "The Ataris, San Dimas High School Football" came on and Kris started to sing. "How was you're day?"

"I got into a fight with Draco Malfoy."

"Ooo that hott-ster?" Raven said with a giggle.

"Urgh don't make me gag"

"Oh come on, admit it!"

"Um, NO!"

"Well, I don't care what you say!" Raven said as she got up off Ginny's bed and walked to her own. 

"How was your day Ray?"

"Un-interesting and dull, but I did hear from Seamus that a certain band was coming to town."

"And what band would that be? N'Sync HA!"

"No, you stupid git, PennyWise." Raven said with a laugh.

"No way!"

"Yup, wanna sneak out and go?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay well their in London on.... October 31st, Halloween."

"We're going, no doubt about it." Ginny said with a glare.

"Oh don't I know"

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Draco continued to draw, but as light drew scarce he put away his things and walked to the castle. He couldn't get Ginny Weasley off his mind. He had even started a drawing of her without thinking about it. He walked back up to the castle, is mind filled with thoughts *of a Weasley for god sakes!* 

  
  


*A/N!- Okay I thought I'd tell you a bit about me and the story, 

  
  


Me! Im 15 and from SO Cal. I'm a semi-punk but mostly just Sarah, plain and simple. 

  
  


My Story-! Sorry I forgot how to spell Ginny's last name, I guess I should be fed to wolves.... *cough sarcastic cough* 

  
  


Anyway thats it for now thanks for the reviews!!


	3. The Sting

Halloween was fast approaching Hogwarts. The leaves were golden and brown, and settling on the grounds in piles. The wind would wipe them about occasionally sending them sporadically in every direction. Covering the lawns and gardens in gold. The sun had lost it's blast of warmth and had been cooled and clouds were floating merrily over the castle. With Halloween came excited first years but two very excited fifth years, practically giddy with excitement about a certain band coming to visit London on the Day of the Dead itself. Little did Raven and Ginny know that Draco Malfoy was excited for the same concert. Though he wasn't giddy per say he was excited but in his own cool and calm nature. 

Ginny and Raven had a planned worked out and their costumes lined out. Well not necessarily costumes, they had visited the only shop in Hogsmede that sold their "special" attire and had stocked up. On October 20th Ginny sat up in her common room listening to Anti-Flag as she set out her clothes.

"Hey Gin-ster! What's going on?" Raven said as she bounced into the room merrily. 

"'ello Ray, I'm just setting out my clothes" she had a black shirt with A.F.I written in white letter set out over a pair of baggy plaid bondage pants. She was happy about it, it was gonna be a good concert and she was excited. 

"Ooo good idea" Raven exclaimed and she walked over to her trunk and grabbed the clothes she was gonna wear. She had green and black plaid dress, and of course he combat boots all lined out. Of course she was a knockout in it. She always was. Ginny was envious and admitted it, to herself that is. Never to Raven though. It would make her feel bad. And she didn't want that. 

Just as Raven was hanging her dress up Victoria Webster popped her perfectly made up face through the door. 

"Oh, hello" she said looking around. She tried to hide the snicker of dislike that was making it's self to the surface of her cream colored face.

"Hi Vicky. Can we get you anything? A personality? Creativity? A will to live?" Ginny said carefully making sure she made the words drip with sarcasm. 

"Hmph what-ever!" Vicky said as she grabbed her purse and hurried out of the room. As soon as she left Harry Potter himself walked in.

"What crawled up her mini-skirt?" he asked watching as she puffed down the stairs. 

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked her voice shaking a bit. 

"Nothing, well actually scratch that I wanted to talk to you"

"Me?" Ginny asked cursing the red blush that was crawling up her cheeks.

"No, actually, sorry, I meant Raven." Harry said looking past Ginny and to the tall black haired beauty behind her. 

"Me?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah genious, he said your name..." Ginny said, trying but failing to hide the hurt in her voice. She stormed out of the room, without even noticing she was in her bondage pants, and a ripped shirt, and not in the customary black uniform robes. She rushed down the stairs and out of the common room. She had no idea where she was going all she knew was she was pissed.

  
  


*~*

  
  


Draco sat at his customary bench when he heard a huff of anger as a red head stormed out of the castle. She wasn't wearing very warm clothes, her ripped shirt was obviously not keeping her warm. He waited for her to collapse until he got up and went to tend her.

  
  
  
  


~*~

Ginny fell over her feet and landed on the cold ground, she didn't care anymore. It was pointless. She heard the crack as someone stepped on leaves behind her. She turned her tear streaked face up at him.

  
  


*~* 

  
  


Draco saw her face turn and saw it was wet from fresh tears. He got down on his knees, not really knowing what he was doing. 

"Are you alright?" he asked uncertain. 

"No, leave me alone" came a weak voice from under the mound. 

"Um, don't think I will" he countered. He took off his coat and wrapped her in it as best as he could. She didn't move."

  
  


~*~ 

  
  


Draco smelled like pine trees and freshly cut grass and it was comforting. She didn't know why she was crying. She was angry at Harry, angry at Raven. Angry at herself for being an idiot. Upset because she knew Harry was gone, and most of all confused. She felt a pair of strong arms pick her up off the ground and support her as he made her walk. He arm was wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling down over herself agan...

  
  


AN- SORRY ITS SHORT AGAIN!

  
  



	4. Friendships Gained and Friendships Lost

The strong arms led her over to a bench and sat her down gently. He kneeled in front of her and looked into her eyes. His dark stormy gray eyes sliced into her own, making her tremble more than she was already. "What did he do to you?" Draco asked sharply.

"Nothing, it's not important." she whispered, looking down at her lap.

"Uh huh... why is it that you're crying, I know enough about you to know that you don't cry easily, now what did Potter do to you?"

"How do you know it's Harry?" she asked looking up slightly.

Before Draco knew what he was doing the words popped out of his mouth... "because he's the only prat that would be thick enough make someone as beautiful as you cry." Shocked at what he had just said Draco snapped his mouth shut.

"Um right... I should head back to my common room." Said Ginny as she was getting up. She hurried off forgetting she had Draco's coat on. She rushed to her common room, and up to her dorm, grateful it was empty. She slammed the door behind her and locked it. She rushed to her radio and flipped on a tape of hers. Van Morrison's voice sing "When it's not always raining there'll be days like this When there's no one complaining there'll be days like this When everything falls into place like the flick of a switch Well my mama told me there'll be days like this." She fell onto her bed and swung the curtains shut. "When you don't need to worry there'll be days like this When no one's in a hurry there'll be days like this When you don't get betrayed by that old Judas kiss Oh my mama told me there'll be days like this." 

Within minutes she heard a knock. "Go away Raven!" she shouted at the door. 

"It's not Raven..." said the growl of a man's voice. 

"Go away Harry, then" She shouted back, and she turned up the song.

"It's not Harry either" said the voice.

"Who is it then?" said Ginny he head popping out behind the curtains.

She heard a charm and the door opened slowly. Standing there, ice blonde hair disheveled, storm gray eyes alive with energy was Draco Malfoy.

  
  


~*~ Previously... the conversation between Harry and Raven

  
  


"No, actually, sorry, I meant Raven." Harry said looking past Ginny and to the tall black haired beauty behind her. 

"Me?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah genius, he said your name..." Ginny said and she rushed from the room. Raven started to go after her but Harry caught her by the shoulders. 

"She'll be fine" he whispered into her ear.

Raven bit her lip and pulling on the fire red bead on the ring encircling her lip. "Positive?" 

"Absolutely" he whispered again.

"Why did you need to talk to me?" she asked confused biting her lip again.

"Well, you know I've known Ginny for years right?" he asked sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah... and...." she said skeptically.

"Um.... well, I'm starting to have feelings for her best friend..."

"Uh huh...." said Raven knowing where this was going. "And who's her friend?"

"Well," said Harry catching on, "she has black hair, gorgeous eyes, and a lip ring that she always plays with." 

"What's her name?" said Raven looking at Harry.

"It's Raven."

Raven laughed inside.

  
  


~*~ Back to Draco and Ginny

  
  


"How, but how?" Ginny stumbled over the words that were spilling out of her mouth.

"You'd be surprised, if you knew how much I knew about you lions." Said Draco as he walked closer to Ginny.

"You have an interest in us?" Said Ginny raising an eyebrow.

"Just one" he whispered into her ear.

"And that would be?" said Ginny, nervous.

"You" he growled. At that exact moment Raven and Harry Potter fell out of the closet, obviously very busy with something.

Draco looked up and laughed silently. Harry was blushing crimson, and Raven was merely picking herself up and dusting off her bondage skirt. Draco plopped down next to Ginny on her bed and picked up her radio. After a little bit of toying around he got the Punk station. The Swinging Utters came on singing "5 Lessons Learned." A war was about to burst and he couldn't wait... "come on Gin, make your peace with Potter, and the bird" he whispered into her ear and Ginny stood up.

  
  


"You... you whore!" She exclaimed absolutely fuming. She walked swiftly up to the black haired girl and slapped her with all her might. "What do you think you're doing?! And with Harry!" Raven looked sad and depressed. She looked down at her feet and cried. "Oh don't even start! I can't believe you would do something like this!" She walked to Harry. "And you! What do you think you're doing?? She's my best friend!!!!! Did you wanna hurt me or did you think I'd grin and say 'Good for you Harry'??" She hit Harry across the jaw with all her might. "Both of you can kiss my ass" With that she stormed out. She headed toward the kitchens, she need chocolate.

  
  


*~*

  
  


Because the Pennywise concert was that night Ginny was happy despite what had happened the day before. She snuck out and caught a train to London to catch the concert. She knew that Raven was coming too but didn't sit by her on the train but merely sat in her own compartment. Soon another boy entered her room.

"Hello, um do you think I could sit in here with you?" she grinned and said he was welcome to it. He had spiked blue hair and was wearing a studded black and sliver belt. "My name is Ryan by the way" he added as he sat down.

"Ginny" she said smiling... "Where are you headed to?" she asked.

""The Pennywise concert... you?"

"Same..." 

  
  


Draco Malfoy stood outside the compartment listening intently. 


	5. Safety Found in Anothers Arms

Ginny and Ryan talked the whole way to the concert. It turned out that Ryan wasn't a muggle, he lived in Hogsmede, born and raised, though instead of being sent to Hogwarts, his parents (with permission from the M.O.M) decided to home school him. The two teenagers decided since neither of them had dates to the concert, nor anyone to go with they would go together. As the train slowed Ginny gathered her bag (it was made entirely out of duct tape) and threw her coat on. Ryan grabbed his wallet which he had taken out when he sat down and threw on a sweatshirt. 

"Come on then" said Ryan offering his arm to Ginny. She laughed and linked it through her own. It was the kind of fall day that made your nose run even if your weren't sick and made you snuggle next to anything warm you could find. Ryan and Ginny drew closer, which infuriated Draco who was walked silently behind the pair. They walked all the way to the concert, it was outside because the band decided it would enlighten the experience. Ginny and Ryan went up to the ticket holder and showed their tickets, they were searched for guns and drugs, and finally let through the chain link fence to a small enclosed area where the band's crew was setting up. Ginny was suddenly bumped into by someone much bigger than her and looked up. There before her stood Jim Lindberg himself. 

"Jesus, I'm sorry!" he said looking down at her. 

"Don't worry bout it, it was my fault!" she said picking herself off the ground. He offered his hand out to her and she took it.

"Hey, enjoy the show."

"Thanks" and she watched as her idol walked off. Little did she know that her wand had fallen out of her coat pocket as she tumble to the ground minutes ago and left it lying there without knowing. 

"Hold on... do you know who that was?" Ryan asked bewildered.

"Um... hmm let's think... Jim Lindberg!!" She exclaimed.

Ginny also didn't see Draco Malfoy entering through the gates and staring in her direction.

  
  


*!*!

Draco sauntered through the gate wearing normal muggle jeans and a green "Bad Religion" shirt, which he wore over a white long sleeved tee shirt. Along the sleeves were seven skull and cross bones running down to the cuff of the shirt which had "Majik" written. It was a wizard brand but who here would know? He walked gracefully to the stage to watch as the crew set up. He heard Ginny and her new blue haired friend. For some unknown reason his blood started to boil. "You gotta stop that" he said out loud to himself. 

"Who are you talkin' to?" he head a feminine voice from behind him.

"Hallo Raven"

  
  


*&*&

  
  


The concert started off with Jim saying hey to everyone. "Hey you guys how's it hanging?" Everyone cheered and he went on. "This first song is dedicated to Jason... we love you man!" and Randy started the bass on BroHym. Ginny and Ryan were absolutely stoked. As soon as he finished the song he looked straight at Ginny and said "this song is dedicated to the chick I bumped into earlier, er heh what's your name?" 

"GINNY!" she yelled up.

"This is for Ginny!" he yelled and the crowd cheered. He started in on "Can't Believe it" which happened to be her favorite song. The crowd surged around her and before she knew it she had been hoisted up on someone's shoulders and put on top of the crowd. She spread her arms out, closed her eyes and surfed the crowd. Mid-way through the song she opened her eyes and saw the stars twinkling above her. She was finally dropped off at the back of the crowd where she saw Ryan working to get to her. "You are so fucking lucky." 

"I know. . ."

  
  


*^*^

  
  


"Yes Draco, it is I, Raven," she said nonchalantly "the uncaring heartless fiend who destroyed Ginny-" but she couldn't finish her sentence because Draco had lost his temper with her and shoved her against the cold metal fence.

"You need to stop while your ahead love, or someone might just loose his temper." He let her fall to the ground and walked away. 

  
  


*@*@

  
  


The concert was nearing close when Jim announced that the band would play "Society." As soon as the song started up the crowd began to jump and mosh. One particularly harsh pit started up. Suddenly without warning a burst of orange light lit up the sky and a piercing scream caused the band to stop abruptly. Immediately Ginny reached for her wand, but it wasn't there, she frantically thought of where it could have gone and realized someone in the pit must have stepped on it causing the explotion, she rushed to the spot where it occurred and found her wand, laying broken and battered in the clearing. She grabbed it, found Ryan and they duo made a dash for the train center. Draco saw this and rushed after the two. He eventually caught them and grabbed Ginny's wrist and spun her around. 

"What was that?!" He asked breathing heavily from the run.

"I, um, well, wait why are you here??" she stuttered looking at her feet

"That's not the question, you left your wand on the ground didn't you?"

"Perhaps..." she said evasively. People in the train station were staring. Ignoring them Draco grabbed Ginny by her upper arms and looked harshly into her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Why do you care??" she asked staring back.

Ryan was standing motionless watching the two teenagers stare into each others eyes, blue verses gray.

"Because I care"

"Jim Lindbergh accidently bumped into me" Ginny began, "I think my wand fell out of my pocket when I fell to the ground." She held up her broken wand, the Phoenix feather was hanging limply out. For some unknown reason Ginny began to cry.

Draco stared harshly down at her then, much unlike himself held her to him and walked her to the train station. An utterly confused Ryan followed silently. Without much hassle the trio found a compartment and hurried inside. Draco sat the sniffling Ginny down and sat himself down as well. He allowed Ginny to fall into him and cry into his chest. Not knowing what to do Ryan stood at the door. After a moments wait he turned around and locked the door behind him. He didn't know who the boy was but he knew that Ginny was safe in his arms.

  
  


A/N I imagine you can guess what happens next, but you'll have to wait for the fluff, r/r!

  
  


Blue Balloon


	6. Childish

A/N sorry guys I haven't gotten this out but here it is! Read and Review and if you feel the need instant message me at SickBoySuperMan 'cause im always on.. Im a loser... here we go =) 

  
  


Draco stroked Ginny's hair while she cried into his chest making his shirt grow damp. After five minutes or so he pulled her up and looked at her intensely, as though he was trying to look right into her soul. He wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, and kissed her nose gently, why he had no particular idea. He thought at the time that if he showed in someway that he liked her, then she would stop crying and relax. He received his wish because after he had kissed her, she smiled, not a big smile but a small childlike smile. 

"Hi" she said quietly, it seemed as though she were slightly embarrassed about what had happened. 

"Hi" said Draco, he still hadn't removed his hands from her face. Ginny was burning inside, begging Draco to kiss her, wishing for a sign of affection from the icy sixteen year old that held her to him. 

"I feel rather childish" she said looking down at her hands, Draco had still not removed his touch and she was trying to hid her happiness and apprehension 

"You acted rather childish" he replied, trying to think of the right way to make his move.

"You know Draco, I don't really think you hate me. . . " she said rather boldly.

"I think you're on to something there" and that was it Draco leaned in and kissed her, not a huge kiss, rather a small kiss but it still made Ginny's fingers tingle, and made her weaken at the knees. 

  
  


*~*~

Ryan stood outside the compartment, acting as a watch guard for his new friend Ginny, she needed to talk to this stranger, whoever he was. Just as he was about to head back in he spotted a girl with black hair dressed in a green dress walking toward him. 

"Oi, you there" she said and he looked surprised, had she just said oi? 

"Me?" he asked confused.

"Yeah you, prat, have you seen a teenage girl about my height with red hair?"

Ryan didn't like the girl, so he decided to bluff it. "No, sorry, why?"

"No reason" she replied with a bit in her tone. She turned on her heel and stomped off toward to front of the train. He waited around toying with his bracelet when he finally got fed up and opened the compartment door. Ginny was sitting on one of the benches with the blonde hair boy, they were talking quietly with their foreheads pressed against one another. 

"Ryan" Ginny said looking up, happy to see him. "Hi."

"'ello" he said looking at the boy sitting next to her. He stuck out his hand and Draco took it. "I'm Ryan O'Riley, and you are?" he asked.

"Draco Malfoy" Draco replied and let go of Ryan's hand. Ryan and Draco made small talk a bit then Ryan told Ginny about Raven.

"I don't like her Gin" he said.

"Neither do I" she replied. "Not anymore, but I don't think she's a bad person"

"Maybe" said Draco. There was something to this Raven girl, and he didn't like the idea of Ginny being so close with her. 

  
  


*~*~

  
  


When the train had started to slow down the three teenagers grabbed their stuff, Ryan wouldn't be in trouble with his mum and dad but if Draco and Ginny were caught she'd be going to hell in a handbasket. 

  
  


A/N like i said IM SO SORRY THIS IS SHORT AND so belated the next one will be out soon...

  
  


I wanna thank Sarah my Beta Reader cuz you know... she kicks major ass and all that do dah... 


	7. Attractive Slippers

It turned out, much to Ginny's surprise, that everything went right, and she made it into her dormitory safe and sound, with no major distractions. 

Major being the key word, because as soon as she turned the knob to her room and entered there was someone on her.

"Where were you? I was so worried!" She heard Raven's voice in her ear and pushed her self up. 

"Get off me" she spat and made a b-line to her bed but was held up again.

"Where were you? When you didn't come home I was worried sick!"

"Here's three words that I think you really should hear. . . Go. . . to. . . hell! Now if that wasn't clear enough for you, then I, in all honesty, don't give a shit, now go to bed!" And with that Ginny was allowed to lay down on her bed and fall asleep.

  
  


+*~*~

  
  


She woke up the next morning later than all the other girls, so she was left in her room alone. Not that she much cared, because when no one was around she was left absent of the dirty stares or the overly fake worries of Raven. And that was, at the time, a blessing from Darwin. 

She pulled herself up from her bed, but was stopped when she tripped over a bed sheet and sent headlong into the ground. Cursing she pushed herself up and walked to the bathroom. 

After a long, hot shower she got dressed in a pair of old green plaid pajamas, an oversized t-shirt and a sweatshirt and headed down the dorm stairs, today was going to be a relaxing day. 

Or so she thought, when she had made it to the common room she found none other than Harry and Raven, having too much fun on the couch. Agitated she walked out the portrait hole, forgetting temporarily that she was in her pajamas, and slippers. She made her way to the great hall, maybe she could still catch a bite to eat, and a glimpse of Draco. 

Once inside the hall she found that she wasn't too late, but rather underdressed. 'Oops' she thought sarcastically, and made her way to the table. She was beyond caring about other people. 

As she made herself comfortable, she heard in her ear "I think you look absolutely striking." She whipped her head around and saw Draco Malfoy with his mouth an inch away from her face. "Come with me" he said in the her ear, and she shivered despite the warmth in the hall.

"I can't I'm in slippers." She smiled up at him.

"Very attractive slippers too, but I'll help you out later with that, now come on." She felt him twist his hand into hers and lead her out of the hall. It was a good thing there were only four or five students in the Great Hall, otherwise they would be dumbstruck. Had Ginny Weasley just leave with Draco Malfoy? Holding hands? 

Once outside, Draco led Ginny up a flight of stairs and behind a tapestry where they would be hidden from view, there he let go of her hand and pushed her lightly against the wall. 

"Ginny, I heard Raven talking, she's not your friend, she's bad news and you're not safe with her."

"What?!" Ginny asked dumbstruck, she knew Raven was a bitch, now, but dangerous? Never.

"Okay look, this morning when I was on my way out of the dungeons when I heard voices from a corner. I walked over to the corner just out of view from whoever it was talking, and saw Raven. She was crouching over a small red light talking into it. She said she was placing you in the right place for an attack she's planning to kill you." He stared at her with his steel colored eyes and she knew that he was speaking the truth, she didn't know how she did, but he was...


	8. Chain

"Alright, fine, but I live with her. It'll be kind of hard to get away from her." said Ginny. 

"Well, for one. I don't think she'll do anything in the common room, nor the dormitory, but you have to promise not to go anywhere with her alone. And if you can help it, don't go alone to classes and on the grounds." 

"Alright, but what about Harry? She's probably planning something sinister toward him too." 

"Potter's a big boy, and you're my main concern at this point in time, not him." He spit out Potter like it was a foul piece of food. 

"Oh am I?" Ginny said smiling. 

"Indeed. Now what do you think about going into Hogsmede and getting a Butterbeer." "That does sound nice, but I'm a little underdressed don't you think?" 

"That can be taken care of" Draco said, and with a flick of his wrist Ginny was dressed in a tight leather dress and chains. 

"Draco! I'm not a whore!" Ginny snapped looking down at her dress. 

"But it's so nice to look at!" Draco whined, wrapping his hands around her waist. 

"I'm sure," she said rolling her eyes, "now get me into my normal clothes." 

"Fine" he let go and changed her into a pair of black corduroy pants, a red shirt that said "Red Letter Day" with a white long sleeve tee shirt underneath. Red Letter Day was a small British Emo band, that Ginny liked a lot. (A/N actually Red Letter Day is a small American Emo band that I like*) 

"Thank you" she said surveying her attire. 

"Your welcome" and he reached down and grabbed her hand. 

"You look better in the dress" he whispered in her ear. Ginny smacked the back of his head with her free hand. 

"Thank you, and maybe someday I'll wear it again, like maybe the Yule Ball." 

"I wouldn't object, though I don't think that McGonagall would much appreciate it."

"Ooo and I care about that!" 

~*§§*~

The two teenagers decided to walk to Hogsmede instead of the alternative of flying. Though they weren't allowed to go except on designated days, they went anyway. Once in the village, they made their way toward the specialty shop that sold the clothes that they both wore. 

  
  


~*§§*~

Ginny stood alone in a back corner looking longingly at a pair of plaid pants, when Draco came behind her.

"You should get them" he said.

"Too bad my money bag's empty, no wait! I think there might be a piece of gum in it but that's about it."

"Try them on, I wanna see what they look like on you."

"I don't think I will, might get my hopes too high" 

"Come on!"

"Alright if you force me I guess I have no choice" and she grabbed the pants and headed toward the dressing room. A few seconds later the curtain behind which she had been changing opened and out she came.

The blue bondage pants fit her perfectly, and she saw Draco's mouth drop to the floor.

"Like them?" she asked twirling.

"Yeah... they're.. n-n-nice." 

"I better change, I'll meet you outside okay?"

"Uh huh.." and he walked out toward the door, and he knew she must have those pants, for his sake at least. 

  
  


A/N-

here's some hey-os to my readers

  
  


Starwriter 

KittyKaty

Draco's Princess

Fluer

Moon Angel

CoolieGirl

Caprigrrl 

NoodleJelly 

ME (whoever this is)

aasaa

roofshadow

spitfirepunkchik 

Gillian 

girl who's rozen..........

Seekerpeeker

Nadine-Penguin

Ryoko 

Evil*Fairy

rita d.

Ginny

Tifa

ethereal 

Rubyjuls1722 

  
  


And my beta Sarah cuz she's all cool and what not

A/N-2 Wanna hear something hilarious? My school has a Harry Potter club! I was laughing my socks off when I heard about it. It had like 20 members too.... funny stuff, funny stuff!

  
  


I hope you like this chapter and if you do review

  
  


Next time- More fluff, I mean lots o' fluff, some Raven-Draco interaction. 


	9. Swing Set

Ginny stumbled down the stair way to the cobble stone street that wound around Hogsmede. Draco smiled up at her and grabbed her hand as they headed away from "Majik" the clothing store, toward the Three Broom Sticks. 

Once inside the duo dodged the small crowd to sit alone at the back of the restaurant.

Soon a young man came up to the table.

"Can I take your order?" he said and Ginny's head popped up. 

"Ryan?" she asked hesitantly, she couldn't quite see his face due to the dimly lit area they sat in.

He looked down at her and smiled.

"Long time," he said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, all 6 hours" she replying playfully.

"Can I get you two anything" he said looking at Draco. "It's on the house."

"Yeah two butterbeers please" Draco said shortly.

"Ooo, and a cinnamon crumb cake!" said Ginny, her eyes lit with such happiness, that Draco felt his stomach crash into a pile of mush.

"I'll be back in a few" said Ryan as he turned toward the counter.

~§§~

  
  


Once their order has arrived and Ginny was happily nibbling on her crumb cake Draco spoke up.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Draco my friend"

"Um, are we? You know. . . "

"What do I know?"

"Going out?" he asked much out of character, from his usual smooth moves. 

"Well, let me think" she said, "I could go out with you. . . and get stoned by my female counterparts for taking the 'gorgeous' Draco Malfoy, or, I could say no, and then I wouldn't be happy, so I'm going to just say to hell with all those girls, I can take 'em"

Draco merely stared back, regaining his cool attitude.

"I'm gonna say, to hell with that, and sure!"

"Really?" he said his cold manner dropping to the ground, and his voice was filled with joy.

"Yes, I suppose it would be fun" she said smiling, her freckled face crinkling up into a smile that spread wide across her face.

They sat there, at the little table, in the tiny restaurant, smiling at each other until they had both finished their food.

When they felt that their food had settled they got up and made their way toward the door, waving a small wave to Ryan who was behind the bar as they opened the door. 

They decided that the best place to go and have a little fun was the small path that lead away from town and that culminated in a small circular area complete with a bench, a swing set and a large oak tree. 

And so holding hands, they wandered toward the tiny path. 

"You know the thing that I don't understand about Raven?" said Ginny.

"What's that?"

"She's never seemed terribly evil. . . she can be a little moody, but i wouldn't toss her into the evil pile."

"Well, Voldermort teaches his followers how to act as though they are clean wizards, while inside they're dark and gnarled. They're not a fun bunch, believe me"

"Your dad"

"My father is a large supporter of the Dark Lord, and a part of his inner circle of death eaters."

"He hides it well"

"Don't I know, but at home. . ." his voice trailed off.

"At home what?" Ginny asked her voiced was etched in concern.

"He'll loose his temper, and takes it out on my mum and I."

"What does he do?" she asked stopping him and turning him toward her.

"You know, hits me" Ginny gasped. "It's not a big deal" said Draco walking again. But Ginny was frozen to the path she stood upon.

"It is Draco!" 

"No it's really not," he said turning around, "come on lets go" and she noticed he was staring at his feet, and was acting flustered.

"Alright" and she caught up and wrapped an arm around his stomach. They sauntered down the path talking about nothing in particular when they reached the park area. It was vacant the only sign of movement was the slight motion of the old swings. Ginny grinned and trotted over toward one of the swings and plopped down. She pushed herself off the ground and was soaring in no time at all. 

Draco made his was toward the other swing rather slowly drinking in Ginny's appearance. He'd rarely seen someone so happy, and content with the mere act of swinging, and he felt himself smiling. 

Ginny saw him smiling and her grin widened, very rarely, she had noticed did he smile, beside a sneer.

He walked over and caught the swing by the linked chains that held it up. She smiled up at him, despite her shaking knees that knocked together.

"You look wonderful" Draco said, for no apparent reason, and Ginny blushed.

"Thank you" she said. He smells so wonderful, like pine trees and feashly sliced grass.

"It was my pleasure" he said lowering his face toward hers so that they were only centimeters away.

"I'm sure" and with that she moved her face forward, in those first few seconds she felt fireworks explode in her veins, and her heart grow tiny wings and flutter around her chest. She could feel every pitter and patter of it bouncing off her rib cage. 

She felt Draco's arm as it twisted itself around her waist, and unbeknownst to herself she put her arm around Draco's neck. And as the kiss deepened she felt herself slipping, she had no support beside Draco's arm and it wasn't keeping her on the swing. Without really noticing she was in the light sand box below the swing set. He didn't miss a beat and with in seconds Draco was showering her with kisses. Finally though, she had to stop. She needed air, so as hard as it was, she pushed him up and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Wow" was all either of them could muster.

"Did you feel the fire works? Or was that just me?" he asked her.

"Oh, I did" she said. Draco fell back on the sand and sighed.

"Wow" he said. 

"Want another go?" she asked grinning evilly.

"Did you even have to ask?

  
  


~§§~

  
  


After awhile, the pair decided it was time to head back toward the castle, darkness was rolling gently off the hills splashing into the forbidden forest and was making its way toward them. So, holding hands, they walked to the castle, and made it back in time to stumble into the Great Hall for dinner. Deciding it would be better to go in separately they parted ways, Ginny walking in first then Draco ten minutes later. 

Dinner went flawlessly. Afterward Ginny walked back to her common room alone. Since she and Raven were no longer friends, she had no one. Her brother was busy with Hermione doing God knows what, and Harry was with Raven. She had long since been the outcast of the 6th year girls, because of the way she dressed. But in all actuality she didn't dress horrible punk. 

Sure she had the bondage pants (A/N Bondage pants are pant that are usually plaid but don't have to be, they have zippers set into them all over, and usually have patches covering them)

and she wore the Converse. But her sweatshirts weren't covered in punk band names, she'd never owned a pair of combat boots in her life, and she didn't wear the heavy makeup most girls like her wore. In fact her skin was usually clear of everything. Not to say that she had the perfect skin that lucky girls had. She had the occasional blemish but that was normal of teenage girls (no matter how much they tried to hide it behind layers of foundation and cover up.) 

Her music ,she could understand, scared the other girls a bit. It was heavier than their more pop groups, and actually had a message. Not a happy go lucky one mind you, but a message all the same. 

She had always grown up, taught that to be different was not a crime, and that you should be able to express yourself anyway you want. When she was in her fourth year, Bill came to the house and called her into his room. He put on an enchanted music playing machine of sorts. It played to her the music that she could best identify with, Punk. And although it was just a few chords she fell in love with it. 

  
  


~§§~

Raven spotted Ginny leaving and decided now was her time to speak to Draco, he was closest to her and could help her out. So she waited until Draco got up and followed him out of the hall. Once into the cool breeze way she spotted the tall blonde on his was down to the dungeons. She caught him by the arm and tugged him around to face her.

"Draco" she said lightly.

"Yes" he said icily.

"Tell me, do you really like Ginny?" she asked making it sound like a concerned friend.

"Yes, I do" he replied, seeing through her as if she was smoke. He knew what she was up to.

"Don't you hurt my Ginny" she said.

"Look at me" he said stone faced. She looked up into his angered face, and he grabbed her around the calor of her robes. "If I so much as hear you call her yours one more time, I will, and hold me to this Raven dear, cut your bleeding head off and watch your body squirm underneath me. And if I hear you have hurt your Ginny, I will make sure that you will not live to see your grandchildren. So, dearest Raven, I suggest that you steer clear of both Ginny and I" he let her go and walked cooly down to his common room, leaving a very paled Raven. 

"You give us all a bad name Malfoy!" she shouted after him. He was back in a flash.

"Let me lay this out for you, so it's nice and clear. I am not, not one of you, I would not count myself in with the likes of scum such as yourself" He slammed her against the rocky wall. "Do you understand me?" and she nodded. Letting her go he walked to his common room, knowing he had taken care of her, at least for awhile.

  
  


A/N

  
  


It has been brought to my attention that I have left a fan out! Sarah!!! I'm so sorry!!! So this chapter was dedicated to you my fan who I never thanked. Thanks for all the 34 reviews guys keep em coming =) 

Tons of Love- Blue

  
  


Ps! Next chapter will involve some Harry/Raven stuff and a bit more D/G fluff!


	10. Dark Deeds by a raven

Alright you guys, go ahead and shoot me! I'm really sorry I haven't gotten this out to you, don't hurt me too much! But here's the next installment, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and contacted me.

  
  


The common room was tightly filled students, there was barely enough room to walk around comfortably, but somehow they managed. 

  
  


It seemed as though Cupid had shot his arrow and hit just about everyone around. Early spring, it seemed, brought out the love bug at Hogwarts. As Ginny looked around she spotted just about everyone coupled up with someone else. Ron and Hermione were quite engrossed in one another, Harry and Raven were playing an obviously entertaining game of tonsil hockey on the couch in front of the fire. Seamus and Lavender were away in a corner, an Dean and another 6th year were in another. Even Neville had found someone to spend time with, a younger sixth year who had a toad as well. 

  
  


Ginny of course had her own significant other, but no one but Raven knew about that. 

  
  


Disgusted at the open display of love Ginny fled through the portrait hole and made her way toward she and Draco's meeting place. It was behind an older tapestry near the astronomy tower and kept the two well out of harms way while they waited for one another. 

  
  


As she approached the tapestry she glanced down at her outfit. It was complete with an old burgundy jumper with Ginny written on the top right corner and a pair of old worn jeans. The holes ripped in them artfully made them even more comfortable. She topped off the ensemble with an old hat her mother knitted for her. 

  
  


She pulled back the tapestry hesitantly and felt an arm wrap its way around her and pull her toward the owner. She let out a small gasp but was silenced quickly when she saw who it was.

  
  


"Ginny!" said Draco looking down at her grinning from ear to ear.

  
  


"Hello to you too!" she said, a smile creeping across her features.

  
  


Draco stuck his head out from behind the curtains and checked if the coast was clear. It was and he grabbed Ginny's hand and led her silently as possible toward the Astronomy Tower. He turned the doorknob slowly and entered. 

  
  


What he didn't know, was that there was someone already there, someone who looked ruffled but goggled silently at the hands of both Draco and Ginny. Why exactly were they joined? Thought the stranger then as realization hit, his eyes widened. 

  
  


~§§~

Earlier with Harry and Raven

  
  


A smile crept upon Raven's perfectly pierced face as she saw Harry coming toward her. If all went as planned, the Boy who Lived would be in a grave soon, allowing her master freedom in the wizarding world. Once she had Harry Potter, she could get to Ginny Weasley. She knew to much, was touched too closely by her master. As he grew closer she put on a fake smile and rushed over to him. Her combat slapped the stone floor loudly and echoed off the walls surrounding the corridor.

When they met, Harry held her near him and breathed her in, he didn't know. Didn't know of her wicked plans and deeds of the future. All he knew was she was a good kisser and wasn't hard on the eyes. Isn't that what matters anyway? 


	11. Captured

"I don't know how to say this Harry, but. . . we're over" she said nonchalantly.

  
  


"What do you mean we're over?" Panic etched across his voice.

  
  


"I mean, its over, done, dead, get on with your life old chap because I'm out of it!" Raven really knew how to give it to a guy. Knew how to rip his heart to pieces. But she also knew that if she broke it off with Harry he would become putty in her hands. She would have total control, because he'd do anything to get back in her good graces. 

"What did I do though?" he asked, she could tell his eyes were misting behind his glasses.

  
  


"Oh, you were just. . . you" she spat, oh this was going to be so good, her master would reward her so. . . .

  
  


"How can I change" he asked despertly.

  
  


"Oh I can think of some ways" she said tapping her index finger on her chin, "I can think of some ways."

  
  


~X~

  
  


"Come on Ginny, just go for one walk with me!" whined Draco.

"But it's cold!" she whined looking out onto the windy grounds. She could hear the trees creaking in the forbidden forest and the waves clapping against the lakes shore. 

"I'll keep you warm!" he said, a grin tugging at his mouth.

"Why do you want to go outside so badly?" she asked.

"I just do! Do I Always have to explain myself" he spat angrily. 

"Fine" I give up!" she said defeated. But Draco was not being himself, not in the least. 'Maybe he was just underfed' she thought to herself jokingly. But in all honesty I wasn't like Draco to just snap like that. 

So she let him grab her hand and lead her out of the front doors. He led her not to their usual bench but to the edge of the Forest. Another thing to add to the list.

"Draco why are we so far from the castle?" she asked concerned.

"Because, my dearest Ginny, I am not your Draco" said the stranger she now knew was not her love.

With a final yelp Ginny was shot with the full body bind curse and led deep into the forbidden forest. Away from safety, and away from Draco.

  
  


~X~

  
  


Draco stood behind the tapestry. Where was Ginny? She was never late! With an uncomfortable lurch he felt his stomach crash down to the floor. She was not alright. 

Not knowing exactly what he was doing, nor why he was doing it, he marched himself toward the Gryffendor common room entrance. Once there the fat lady stared him down. 

"Password " she spat, knowing well he had no clue what the password was. 

"I don't know but I need to talk to Harry Potter" he said frustrated.

"No password, no entrance now scat!" 

"NO! I need to talk to him, something bad has happened to Ginny Weasley" 

"I'm Sorry dear, I cannot let you-" but she couldn't finish her sentence because she swung open and out came Harry himself.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked scathingly, much unlike himself.

"Look Potter, have you seen Ginny? Do you know where she is?" 

"Why do you even care? Want to make fun of her?" 

"No, look, I know you don't like me and to tell you the truth I wish you dead, but Ginny and I are, er, close friends and I think something has happened to her" 

Harry's green eyes softened briefly, but returned to their original cold, rigid stare. 

"No, I haven't seen her" he said cooly.

"Then can you help me look--" but before he could finish his sentence the portrait swung open again. Out came Ron, the person Draco didn't want to see.

"What do you want? Come to snog my sister again?" 

  
  


~X~

  
  


A/N I know another short one, and a cliff hanger (sorta) I've been having horrid writers black but now as the fic is coming to a close, it's all flowing again. I'm going to make a guess that we have 4 to 5 more chapters. I'm also contemplating a Marauders fic! Anyway have a great time with this chapter... 

  
  


Much Love

Blue


End file.
